La mort est belle
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: "Tu sais, si tu m'avais demandé de rester je t'aurais obéi. Si tu m'avais tendu la main j'aurais entremêlé nos doigts. J'aurai souffert mille Enfers pour un seul de tes regards."


**Yoooo ! Me revoicilou avec un OS assez long dont l'idée m'a été donnée par Ewizateck, que je remercie bien bas ! * s'incline jusqu'à avoir le nez au sol * Donc, euh, voila, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

* * *

Kanda rangea calmement Mugen dans son fourreau et toisa d'un oeil mauvais le nouvel Exorciste qui venait d'entrer à la Congrégation. Un gamin, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans et avait pour Innocence un immense fouet. Le japonais venait de lui mettre une raclée pour se défouler. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort d'Alma, son seul et unique ami, il était encore plus exécrable qu'à l'habitude.

Il n'arrivait plus à blairer le sourire niais de Moyashi. Il lui rappelait bien trop Alma. Et malgré le fait que l'Inspecteur Général soit décédé et que Link soit devenu bien sympathique depuis, on avait pas le droit de toucher à Allen. L'ordre venait d'en haut, car Luberrier n'était évidemment pas le seul à considérer le blandin comme un gibier dangereux.

Alors, Kanda se défoulait sur les autres. Lavi, ce gamin, Miranda, Krory, tout le monde y passait. Même Lenalee, et il avait subit de sévères remontrances de la part de ce fou de Komui, mais quelle importance? Avec Alma était morte sa seule raison de vivre et s'il était encore ici, à déambuler comme un zombie dans les couloirs sombres de la Congrégation, c'était parce qu'Alma le lui avait demandé juste avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Et Alma était la seule personne avec qui Yû avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à tenir ses promesses.

Sauf une fois. Une seule.

Kanda serra les dents en y repensant. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir essayé de tuer Alma. Et regrettait encore plus de ne pas y avoir réussit, au vu de ce que son ami subit durant de si longues années.

« Kanda... »

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ni de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de parler au Moyashi, là, tout de suite. Non, c'était faux. Il n'avait _jamais_ envie de lui parler.

« Dégages de là, Moyashi.

-Mais il faut que...

-Dégages. »

Allen ne chercha pas à le rattraper, et il en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait pas été capable de se retenir de lui enfoncer sa chère Mugen entre les deux yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au japonais pour atteindre sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi lugubre, la chambre en question. Jamais il n'avait prit la peine de changer les vitraux cassés. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Il en avait l'habitude.

Kanda se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, puis leva son regard sombre vers le sablier. Le lotus continuait encore et toujours de perdre des pétales, lentement, sûrement, douloureusement.

_Alma..._

Le brun s'allongea et utilisa ses mains comme coussin. Il s'endormit sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de ranger son Innocence.

_-faelneerG oreN-_

Des coups portés contre le battant de sa porte le réveillèrent. Le martèlement des gouttes sur ses carreaux ou encore le tonnerre n'y avaient pas réussi mais ça, ce grattement de souris, si. Yû se releva en maugréant et en jurant tel un charretier, puis se leva en portant une main à son crâne, l'autre sur le manche de Mugen. Qui que ce soit, il goûterait ses remontrances.

« Qui c'est?, demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus désagréable

-A-Allen... »

Lui, il ne goûterait non pas ses remontrances mais le fil de sa lame. Et depuis quand le Moyashi béguayait-il devant lui?

« Kestu m'veux?

-Il faut... Que je te parles... »

Sa voix était cassée, faible, mais le japonais n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Après quelques secondes de réflexion cependant, il ouvrit la sinistre porte de sa chambre.

Allen, le type bizarre qui l'emmerdait plus que de raison et qui aurait préféré mourir tué par les Jasdavid plutôt que de le laisser gagner une quelconque bataille qu'elle soit physique ou verbale, se tenait devant lui avec des yeux rougis et une mine totalement hagarde. Il semblait faible, faible comme un nourrisson.

La comparaison aurait pû le faire rire s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un type qu'il exécrait.

« P'tain, t'as pas du prendre que d'la farine toi. »

Ce n'était pas de l'humour, même si ça y ressemblait. Il voulait faire fuir le Moyashi, pour pouvoir aller se recoucher.

« … Dis, Kanda... Est-ce que tu... Serais triste si je... Disparaissais...?

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'demandes ça à moi? Tu connais parfaitement ma réponse, elle est négative et le restera longtemps. J'en ai marre de voir ta face niaise d'ahuri fini. »

Et il claqua la porte aux nez d'Allen, qui s'était remit à pleurer.

_-faelneerG oreN-_

Ça devait faire maintenant six jours que la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, minant au possible le moral des Exorcistes. Kanda y restait parfaitement insensible, comme à son habitude en somme. Il était en train de remettre une pâtée au gamin dont il ne souhaitait pas retenir le nom, histoire de lui montrer _qui_ commandait, _qui_ avait l'ascendant et _qui_ était plus puissant.

Il y à deux jours, il l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie en lui ouvrant une entaille dans le bras. Et il était de nouveau là, comme une tique, une arapède, un pot de colle. Ça, Yû y était sensible, et pas de la meilleure des manières.

Lorsque l'adolescent se retrouva une fois de plus à terre, Mugen contre la gorge, Marie s'interposa pour arrêter son équipier et laisser le gosse partir. Kanda se débarrassa sans peine de l'emprise de l'aveugle et jeta un regard morne vers l'extérieur. Bizarrement, il voyait plus que ce qu'il ne croyait au travers de la vitre trempée. Le ciel était presque noir et les éclairs zébraient le ciel souvent, mais il s'en fichait.

Cependant, une chose attira son regard. Une forme noire, près du bâtiment. Il s'approcha du rectangle vitré pour essayer de distinguer la chose. Animal? Akuma? Un Noah, carrément?

Pfff, nan, c'était que ce crétin de Moyashi qui se baladait pas loin de la falaise. Sur ce coup, le japonais estimait beaucoup Komui. Envoyer le bébé en mission avec un temps pareil ! Un peu plus qu'il aurait dit le Grand Intendant intelligent.

Après avoir un lancé un dernier regard noir à Allen, Kanda se détourna de la fenêtre pour se rendre au réfectoire. Mine de rien, mettre ce crétin au tapis plusieurs fois d'affilée lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Ce qu'il détestait surtout dans le réfectoire de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'était le bruit constant qu'on y trouvait. Quand c'était pas les Exorcistes, c'était les scientifiques et les Traqueurs. Et même, Jerry piaillait et babillait sans cesse sur tout et n'importe quoi et avec n'importe qui. De quoi faire une crise d'urticaire.

Après avoir commandé son repas, Yû alla s'asseoir à l'endroit le plus éloigné possible de la foule de Traqueurs qui braillaient comme des porcs qu'on égorge. Décidément, les sobas devaient être l'une des choses les plus positives de cette foutue Congrégation. Ces trucs là, ça se mange à toutes les heures et même quand on à pas faim.

Alma aimait beaucoup la mayonnaise.

Un condiment particulièrement infect, somme toute. Yû n'avait jamais osé lui dire de peur de le vexer. Pourtant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait soufflé. « Tu sais, je trouve que la mayonnaise, c'est dégoûtant... ». Et Alma avait sourit, comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Le japonais eut un haut-le-cœur qui faillit lui faire rendre ses sobas. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à Alma pendant qu'il mangeait...

_-faelneerG oreN-_

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que le brun venait de finir de manger, mais il ne s'était décidé à sortir que maintenant. Pourquoi? Pour apprécier le réfectoire sans le Moyashi qui dégueulassait tout. Mais bon, Kanda reste Kanda, et au bout d'un moment, après sa petite somnolence de début de digestion, il sortit de l'immense cantine pour retrouver le calme, le froid et l'humidité du couloir.

Ah ça oui, ça se faisait sentir que l'autre pousse de soja se trouvait en mission. Pas de gueulantes, pas de golem doré volant partout... Un calme parfait, puisque le japonais soupçonnait Lavi d'être en mission avec Allen. Enfin !

Cependant son calme tout juste retrouvé fût brisé par une enquiquineuse brune... Et heureusement que Komui ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Encore que...

« Kanda ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Allen? On doit partir en mission mais je ne le trouve pas...

-Normal, lui répondit-il, cynique. C'est parce qu'il est _déjà_ en mission.

-Mais non ! A ton avis, s'il était en mission, tu penses que nii-san m'aurait demandé de le trouver pour lui _en assigner une_? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Si Allen n'était pas en mission, où était-il, et où était l'autre lapin éborgné, stupide et inutile? Et pourquoi le Moyashi s'était-il aventuré près de la falaise? Certainement pas pour prendre des photos...

« Raah ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te demander !

-Y a des centaines de personnes à qui tu pourraient demander ça. »

Un instant, il se dit qu'Alma l'aurait frappé s'il l'avait entendu parler comme ça à Lenalee. Parler comme ça à une fille. Une fille gentille.

« Mais le problème, c'est que t'es la dernière personne à qui Allen ait parlé !

-Bavard, niais et stupide comme il est, c'est pas possible, ça fait une semaine qu'il m'a adressé sa minable parole. »

Il aurait voulu planter la chinoise là mais elle tenta de le retenir. Seulement, au même moment, on ouvrit la porte de la Congrégation, et le tonnerre gronda. Lenalee se retourna vivement alors que Yû restait aussi statique qu'une statue de marbre.

Par contre, il daigna tourner son regard morne vers l'entrée quand il entendit Lenalee crier, puis courir.

Lavi. Bookman.

Et Allen.

Peut-être que Lavi pleurait. Avec toute l'eau sur lui, on aurait sû le dire. Une émotion indescriptible régnait sur le visage de Bookman alors qu'il jetait un regard à Lenalee, qui s'était mise à pleurer à grands flots. Elle avait vomi.

Et les vêtements du lapin étaient trempés de sang.

_Le sang d'Allen._

Son bras était tourné et retourné, à moitié arraché. Son crâne éclaté.

Kanda aussi aurait pû vomir. Mais pas pour la même raison.

_« … Dis, Kanda... Est-ce que tu... Serais triste si je... Disparaissais...? » _

Et merde. Il comprenait maintenant. Allen s'était suicidé par sa faute.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Le japonais s'approcha de Lavi. Oui, il pleurait. Son corps était secoué.

Et le cadavre d'Allen était parfaitement repoussant. Déformé, ensanglanté, déchiré. On aurait pas pu le reconnaître, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa mâchoire, ce bout de la cicatrice rouge.

Le japonais ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Bookman lui tendait quelque chose. Il prit le papier humide et le déplia. La pluie n'avait pas réussit à effacer l'écriture tremblante du Moyashi.

« J'en veux pas. »

Et il la rendit sèchement au vieil homme.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour du cadavre, de Lenalee, de Lavi. Le borgne ne voulait pas lâcher le cadavre de son ami, malgré qu'il salissait le sol, malgré qu'il soit lourd, malgré qu'il ne ressemblait plus en rien à Allen.

Après un regard noir à Kanda, Bookman se mit à lire.

_« Je ne sais pas comment je dois formuler tout ça... C'est ce qu'on appelle une lettre de suicide, non...? C'est très étrange de dire ça. Ça donne un air très concret à ce que je veux faire. Enfin... Quand vous lirez ça, ce sera très concret. Lenalee, arrêtes de pleurer, et arrêtes de me regarder, tu vas encore vomir. Ne te rends pas malade pour ça. _

_Je voulais simplement vous dire que je suis très heureux d'avoir pût être votre compagnon, d'avoir combattu à vos côtés, et même si j'ai pût être insupportable quelques fois -Link, ne détournes pas le regard, je m'adresses à toi : je suis désolé- je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aimes. Tous. _

_Depuis que je suis entré ici... Malgré les quelques petits problèmes au début... Non Komui, ce n'est pas votre faute, ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît... J'ai toujours été heureux. Même quand tu étais dans les parages, Kanda. Bizarre, hein? Oh, ne fait pas cette tête, tu devais bien t'en douter, puisque nos disputes ont vite fait partie du quotidien. Et ne fait pas comme si tu t'en fichais, tu sais que c'est vrai. _

_Lenalee... Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de pleurer. Je suis peut-être ton ami (ça ne fait pas bizarre que je parle encore au présent?), mais je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes le plus ici. Tu devrais lui dire, après tout c'est sur son épaule que tu pleures. Lavi, tu peux me lâcher, prend Lenalee dans tes bras, ça ne me dérange pas d'être par terre. _

_Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi j'ai fait ça, non? Je... N'arrivais pas à choisir entre vous, tous mes amis, et ma famille... Car oui, les Noah sont ma famille... Jerry, je suis désolé, vraiment. Arrêtes de te faire du mal, tu cuisineras toujours mieux que Lulubell. En fait, c'est Tyki qui m'a obligé à écrire cette lettre. Enfin je crois. _

_Marie, ne t'énerves pas. Je sais que c'est lui qui à tué Daisya. Et j'éprouve toujours de la rancœur à propos de cela. Il m'a aussi arraché le bras, tu sais? Donc ne serres pas tes poings comme ça. Tu va briser tes nouveaux doigts... _

_Reever, Johnny... Surtout toi, Johnny... J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que vous alliez ressentir quand vous me verrez. Je vous assure que si je vais au Paradis, je parlerais de vous à Tap, je resterais avec lui. Et avec Daisya, et avec Suman, et avec Yeegar. _

_Lavi... Tu peux pleurer. Je sais que tu te retiens, mais c'est mauvais de tout intérioriser -je sais de quoi je parle- et c'est pas parce que Bookman est là que tu dois t'en empêcher... Saches que tu à été mon plus proche ami depuis que je suis entré dans l'Ordre Noir, mais maintenant tu dois surtout penser à toi, et à Lenalee._

_Et Howard... Je suis encore désolé de tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Le couteau que j'avais volé -oui, c'était moi, ne faites pas cette tête- se trouve dans la cuisine de Jerry, il l'a caché dans un placard. _

_Et... Ce déchirement que je ressentais, parce qu'il m'étais impossible de choisir entre vous et eux, ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'aime quelqu'un. Même dans l'état déplorable dans lequel je me trouve maintenant, avec la tête éclatée et le bras semi arraché, je l'aime toujours. Je crois qu'en fait, si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que... Cette personne... Ne m'a pas retenu. Je serais resté si j'avais eu son approbation._

_Et... Cette personne se reconnaîtra. J'ai laissé une lettre dans ta chambre avant de sortir. Elle est sous ton oreiller. Je voudrais que tu la lises, avant de la jeter. S'il te plaît. Dis-toi que c'est ma dernière volonté te concernant... _

_Je vous dis au revoir, mes amis. Je sais que ce sera compliqué, mais je voudrais que... Vous trouviez une entente avec le Prince... Parce que les Noah sont tout aussi bouleversé que vous, vous savez..._

_Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus. Faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps, je m'en contrefiche._

_Encore au revoir. J'espère vous revoir dans longtemps, quand vous serez vieux, et comme ça vous me raconterez les déboires que vous avez eu avec vos enfants... Et vos petits enfants. Et est-ce qu'il y en aura un qui pourra s'appeler Allen? Vous me direz s'il était aussi bizarre que moi ! »_

Après cette lecture, le silence s'installa durant de longues, très longues minutes. Lenalee continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Lavi, Howard avait nettement pâli, Jerry semblait sur le point de tomber à même le sol.

Après plusieurs heures, lorsque le cadavre meurtri d'Allen fut apporté dans leur morgue, nettoyé aussi bien que possible et mit dans un cercueil, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Demain, ils iraient prier sur son corps et le sur-lendemain, ils l'enterreraient dignement, comme un Exorciste et non comme un Noah, comme un maudit.

Chacun ressentait de la haine envers cette personne inconnue qu'Allen avait mentionné. Parce que c'était de _sa faute_ si leur ami s'était suicidé.

Seul Kanda ne ressentait pas cette haine. Parce qu'il savait que _cette personne_, c'était lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il resta appuyé contre la porte. Il hésitait à soulever son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'Allen lui avait dit? Qu'est ce qu'il ne lui avait _pas_ dit?

Enfin, il avança vers son lit et souleva l'oreiller. En effet, il trouva un petit papier qu'il prit avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le matelas. Étrangement, c'est avec les doigts tremblants qu'il déplia la lettre.

_« Kanda. Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que tu as prit connaissance de l'autre... Et donc tu sais... C'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu voir ma détresse quand je t'ai posé ma question? C'était donc si compliqué pour toi? Ou alors tu n'étais obnubilé que par ton petit nombril parce que tu as perdu Alma? Au moins tu auras aussi ma mort sur la conscience, et j'espère pouvoir t'empêcher de dormir, de manger ou de te concentrer pendant un temps ! »_

Kanda s'arrêta. Il retrouvait un bout de son Allen habituel en lisant ces mots, et au lieu de se vexer, il se sentait prêt à sourire.

_« Peut-être même que tu feras une faute durant un combat et qu'un Akuma t'auras. Si on se revoit plus tôt à cause de ça, je te jures que je me foutrais de ta gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Et d'ailleurs, je tient aussi à te prévenir que tu ferais mieux d'éviter mes frères et mes sœurs durant un temps. Surtout Sheryl, Road et Lulubell. Je leur ai dit. Je leur ai dit et de ce fait, ils savent que c'est de ta faute. Ils te tiennent pour unique responsable de mon état. _

_Je suis désolé. »_

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Allen s'excusait-il après tout ce qu'il venait d'exprimer?

_« Je sais que ça te causes du tort. Mais je t'aime, Kanda. Je t'aime._

_Je suis un lâche, non? Je me suis empoisonné avant de me jeter du haut de la falaise. Au départ je ne savais pas que ça allait suffire, mais en fait je pense que j'aurais dû ne pas sauter, on ne me reconnaît même plus... Toi, comment tu aurais fait? Tu te serais planté Mugen dans le coeur? L'endroit exact qui ne battait que pour Alma..._

_Et pourtant, malgré que tu l'aimes lui, elle, je n'arrivait pas à t'oublier. Toi. Yû Kanda. J'aime tout chez toi. Même ton sale caractère. Nos rixes quotidiennes étaient devenues vitales. Alors quand tu t'es refermé, après sa mort... Je n'ai pas vraiment supporté. Tu aurais pû le remarquer, si tu n'étais pas aussi bête !_

… _Désolé. Je ne devrais pas écrire des choses pareilles._

_Tu sais, si tu m'avais demandé de rester je t'aurais obéi. Si tu m'avais tendu la main j'aurais entremêlé nos doigts. J'aurai souffert mille Enfers pour un seul de tes regards. »_

Une larme. Une sale traîtresse, qui alla s'écraser contre le papier, effaçant l'un de ses « je suis désolé ».

_« Tu pleures, Kanda ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru, mais j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ! »_

Yû déchira rageusement la lettre et lança les bouts de papier.

Allen avait raison.

« Si je le détestait, c'est parce qu'il lui ressemblait trop... Mais je ne le détestait pas... »

Non. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait pensé à Alma. Et il avait finit par aimer Allen, parce qu'il était le reflet d'Alma, et qu'Alma lui manquait. Il avait transposé l'image de son ami et vieil amour sur le Moyashi, et en était tombé amoureux. Mais il n'avait pas vu qu'Allen l'aimait aussi...

S'il n'avait pas été aussi bête, il aurait pû le remarquer et recommencer. Recommencer avec Allen...

Et s'il n'avait pas été si bête, il aurait lu la dernière phrase.

_« Je sais que tu vas déchirer la lettre, mais je l'écrit quand même : SI TE SUICIDES, TU N'AURAS PLUS AUCUNE CHANCE AVEC MOI DANS L'AUTRE MONDE ! »_

_-faelneerG oreN-_

(Flash-back, quelques semaines avant)

Allen abattit une carte, l'esprit ailleurs, ce que Tyki remarqua bien vite.

« Tu rêves, shônen !

-Hm?

-J'ai dit : tu rêves !

-C'est juste qu'il pense trop à son japonais de malheur...

-Wisely, tais toi. »

Le blandin au turban sourit et descendit souplement de la table sur laquelle il était assis pour rejoindre ses deux frères, au sol. Il s'approcha d'Allen, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sa tête sur l'une d'elle et se mit à bouger son arrière train en riant.

« Kanda ! Kanda ! Kanda !

-MAIS TA GUEULE !, hurla le Quatorzième en lui donnant un coup de tête que l'autre évita facilement ».

Le portugais soupira, en profita pour récupérer subrepticement une carte et attendit que Wisely daigne laisser son frère tranquille pour continuer la partie. Quoique...

« Shônen, tu voudrais pas en parler?

-De quoi?

-Ce qui te tracasses à propos de l'escrimeur.

-Et pourquoi j'devrais t'en parler, _nii-san_? »

Allen n'employait ces termes que pour se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. Le beau brun serra les dents sur sa cigarettes.

« Parce que c'est impossible de jouer une bonne partie quand tu penses à autre chose, et c'est exactement c'que t'es en train de faire ! Abruti !

-Mais je t'emmerde, bouffeur de carpes !

-Diiiiites, on peut se calmer...? »

Allen soupira, Tyki battit l'air de sa main libre. Mais finalement, Allen baissa ses cartes et se tourna vers la Sagesse, l'air grave.

« Wisely...

-Tu voudrais que je te montre ce futur-ci?

-Oui.

-Quel futur?, demanda le Portugais, un peu mit sur la touche.

-Si je me suicides.

-Tu vas pas faire ça?! »

Le Plaisir en avait lâché ses cartes et sa cigarette. Mais l'absence de réponse d'Allen parlait pour lui. Rageur, il attrapa le crâne de son frère et serra fortement.

« Imbécile !

-Lâches-moi !

-... Montre-moi aussi, Wise'.

-Si vous le voulez... »

Alors que Wisely s'approchait de ses frères, Tyki formula une dernière chose, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Allen-kun... Si tu écrits une lettre de suicide, je supervise. »

Le Quatorzième n'eut pas le temps de soupirer qu'il était déjà plongé dans la vision de son cadavre rendu parfaitement dégoûtant.


End file.
